


Come live with me and be my love (and we will all the pleasures prove)

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Home, Implied Sexual Content, POV Poe Dameron, Poe in Love, Post TROS, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe Dameron never feels more safe than when he’s with Rey Skywalker.When he’s with her, he feels like he’s home(live with me and be my love)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Come live with me and be my love (and we will all the pleasures prove)

**Author's Note:**

> A Poe POV for Damerey Daily Prompt #17: _live with me and be my love_

* * *

Rey feels so much more like home than walls of durasteel ever did. 

Poe’s been flying the galaxy, but no corner of it ever took him in the way she did - breath held, eyes closed, body warm - and he exhales as she inhales, chasing  _ home  _ like he’s dropping out of hyperspace; only, Rey Skywalker tangles him up inside more than the biggest dives of his career. 

Her small hands grasp at his shoulders the first time he ever moves inside of her, and Poe nearly bites his tongue in half to stop himself from pleading with her to never make him leave. To let him stay. To give him permission to put down roots in her and twine his life with hers and never let her go.

Poe bites his tongue but _ I  _ and _ love _ and  _ you _ slip out anyway when he comes so hard he sees stars go supernova behind his eyelids. Entire galaxies erupt in his chest because he means those words more than he means his own name when he introduces himself to people: Poe loves her.

Rey whispers it back an hour later when he’s pretending to sleep, and Poe thinks it sounds like  _ welcome home _ .

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
